Timeline
day 1 - ch 1-3 - lvl 1, gets lvl 18 cap, meets Ameliah, Hegar, Anton and Brovose day 2 - ch 4 - lvl 2, get to town day 3 - ch 5-9 - lvl 3, Refrigerate, Extend Aura, Purify, Winter, get bronze plate, clear sewer, buys clothes day 4 - ch 10 - lvl 4, kill more slimes, meet Khurt the tavern keeper day 5 - ch 11 - Intrinsic Clarity, assist sewer workers day 6 - ch 12 - lvl 5, Dynamo class, Amplify Aura, kills skiffun/beaver day 7 - ch 13 - leaves town with party of Jamus, Carten, Lavarro, Mahria day 8 - ch 14 - on the road day 9 - ch 15-16 - lvl 6, Detection, unlocks most tier 1s, clear mine day 10 - ch 17 - travel day 11 - ch 17 - lvl 7, Aura Focus, back in town, strength and focus rings, purify guild for room, purify in public for donations day 12 - ch 18 - lvl 8, change torches in sewer, rescues Val, kicked out by Halgrave day 13 - ch 19-20 - Jamus takes to Tallheart, build shack day 14 - ch 21-22 - lvl 9, Channel Mastery, maxes Intrinsic Clarity, tier 1 magical utility, searches for metal, chart of modifiers on Detection day 15 - ch 23-25 - lvl 10, Intrinsic Focus, Velocity, tier 1 defensive, tier 2 metamagic and magical utility, Jamus returns, focus ring breaks, discovers level cap, tells he's a dynamo, find clay day 16 - ch 26-29 - lvl 11, Immolate, Tallheart lvl 37 and wife dead, Val comes, Jamus gives Staavo's dictionary, Val kills lago (boar-rabbit), makes ice, plan to do lair, spar with Val day 17 - ch 30-31 - lvl 12, Magical Synergy, max Intrinsic Focus, Val bought armor, spar again day 18 - ch 32-35 - lvl 14, Aura Synergy, Essence Well, chart Essence Well with modifiers, Ameliah comes, travel to lair, fire kin, Ameliah backstory day 19 - ch 36 - lvl 15, max Amplify, how skill xp works, heavy training in focus in cart day 20 - ch 36-38 - lvl 18, Aura IFF, max Extend and Aura Focus, tier 2 defense offense utility, tier 3 utility, soulstrain, Empire and DKE, geography day 21 - ch 39-42 - max Essence Well and Channel Mastery, enter lair day 22 - ch 42-44 - force ward, fight bats and umbral charger day 23 - ch 45-48 - str ring destroyed, Val gets essence beast, exit lair, Tallheart makes filter day 24 - ch 49-50 - train Val till he pukes, chart Essence Well with channel mastery, tier 3 metamagic, how stats work day 25 - ch 50-51 - Jamus backstory, heavy training, orders armor, punching contest day 26 - ch 52-53 - max Immolate Refrigerate IFF Winter Velocity, lvl 25 class change, specialization, clear lair again, Jamus levitation, tier 2 arcane mysteries, tier 1 all trees day 27 - ch 53-56 - Mana Manipulation, ameliah asks his goals, Carten wrestles bear, finds Stint, gets armor, clear lair again, destroy core, get accolade, Stint awakened, meet Lady Velika day 28 - not mentioned day 29 (probably, says 3 days of travelling in ch 58) - ch 57-60 - pays fine, charges heater, sees Jaks, kills mucus king, Stint and Dust take off, Tallheart and Snowlilly backstory day 30 - ch 61-63 - plan Tallheart's house, visit bank to change Tel to copper, bought cloak and sundry and coffee, turns in Mucus King, tries to modify Purify, Lavarro beats them all up, cleans The Watch, Category Three threat day 31 - ch 64 - tier 3 offensive defensive utility, has coffee, talk to Staavo day 32 - ch 65 - digging foundation, Staavo nuggets: 10 equipment stats/lvl, no platinum level in guild in ages, misc lore. Gets uber stat ring made with GranCryst, Tallheart tells how much Rain means to him day 33 - ch 67-68 - Aura Compression, racing Ameliah, more stat explanations (vigor helps with control, clarity can't focus), gets clock, more soulstrain explanation, Ameliah uses teleport formation, why Empire might want Fel Sadanis, spicy peppers day 34 - ch 69 - soulstrain recovery, Jamus gets girlfriend Meloni, Meloni creates clarity tonic, name puppy Cloud, Staavo creates electric generator and light, learns Ranks game from Tallheart day 35 - ch 70-75 - clear ice slimes from pool/bath, meets unawakened teen commoner Kettel fighting slimes and comes to dinner, Staavo tries to follow Jamus to Rain, Rain turns in sewer moss to Myth and Reason, meets Meloni and dog Cloud, Val tries to claim bounty but doesn't reveal category, Velika and Westbridge activate Majistraal barrier and claim Fel Sadanis for DKE, barrier takes 90% mana regen, Velika boosted to gold-plate and made Citizen, Westbridge tricks Halgrave out of city, Velika implanted, Mlemlek tries to use Skipping Stone, bloodworks burns, Westbridge traps Velika in city and meets with Jarro, people hide in sewers day 36-37 - ch 75 - purify water barrels and sewer, recharge Wallace the healer, Rain becomes celebrity, squatting in Staavo's house, find people in rubble day 38 - ch 75-78 - armor try to regrow missing parts if don't have full set on when charging, creates adaptation panel, meeting of awakened with Velika, Lord Arta Rill head of Sadanis Guard, Enforcer Sannin Bank Liaison, Rankin in charge of Guild, Carten in danger of death by snu snu, Ameliah runs back from Jarro, Rain reveals full might of Winter, passivist build, Sentinel Lamida visits, agrees to bunk in watch with Winter nova on, runs around city using refrigerate, specifics of how refrigerate works, Mahria uses Froststorm in guild tavern, Watch creates silverplates > 10 leagues from the city day 39 - ch 79 - people impacted by winter strain, more adaptation study, heal by reducing str stat from ring to convert excess health to overhealth, siphon reduced to 50%, wards and prospects for Watch, lair spawns a generally less than lvl 10 blue once a month, given free escort Melka